In various sectors of application, for example in the sector of automatic-packaging lines, there arises the need to bestow a predetermined orientation on containers, for example, containers having a neck part such as bottles, flasks and the like.
Apart from having the traditional cylindrical shape, with the neck part aligned with the main central axis of the body, containers of this nature can present particular morphological characteristics, such as, for example, a flattened shape, side walls having various profiles, and/or the neck part set in an eccentric way, so that—to carry out in an automatic way operations such as labelling, filling, closing (topping), boxing—it is necessary to arrange the containers previously in a flow of containers all in the same position (for example, with the neck part facing upwards) and/or with the same orientation (for example, with each of the major faces set on a given side with respect to the direction of advance). This need contrasts with the fact that (for example, in the case of containers made of moulded and/or blown plastic) the containers are made available in bulk form, for example in bags or basket-like containers.
In order to treat containers of this nature it is known to resort to feeding structures (at times referred to as “sorting bowls”) comprising a bowl-shaped rotary hopper, in which the containers, loaded randomly at the centre of the hopper, pile up against and rise gradually along the peripheral wall to exit from the mouth edge of the bowl in a flow of containers lined up one after another. A structure of this type is described, for example, in EP-A-0 374 107.
The containers positioned in a way considered other than correct can be eliminated from the outgoing flow via deflectors or shaped elements, for example so as to be once again introduced into the hopper.
A solution of this sort may prove satisfactory, for example, when in an outgoing flow of containers arranged in a horizontal direction and lengthwise there appears every so often a container set crosswise or standing up, i.e., when the containers to be rejected and possibly re-introduced into the hopper are in a small number.
Said solution can, instead, present at least a certain degree of criticality if the percentage of the containers to be rejected increases.
Added to these aspects, which are in themselves already critical, is then the further element of criticality represented by the fact that also containers considered as being set in an acceptable position can require being re-oriented for undergoing further handling operations.
For example, the containers comprised in a flow of containers arranged in a horizontal direction and lengthwise can require being turned all in the same position (for example, with the neck part facing upwards) and/or with the same orientation (for example, with each of the major faces set on a given side with respect to the direction of advance) so as to proceed in an automatic way to operations such as labelling, filling, closing (topping), boxing.
For this purpose, it is known to resort to handling systems that are rather complex, which comprise a station that performs turning over the containers into a vertical position an then loading them on a carousel structure in which each individual container is set on a rotary platform. Here, the containers that do not have the desired orientation are made to turn by the aforesaid platforms whilst the neck parts are engaged by spindles that are made to descend from above to prevent the containers from falling.